A no date
by Iris97
Summary: Bonnie decided to take Jessie and Woody camping. When the cowgirl can not sleep, it's up to Woody with her to walk. *Spoilers Toy Story 3*


**Disclaimer: Toy Story is not mine. I just make up stories with their characters**

A dark night. Illuminated by the faint starlight. The wind gently moving the leaves on the trees.

Jessie was spinning on the pad. I could not sleep knowing that she was so far from home. She turned to the left to look at Woody. I slept like a log.

She sat and watched the tent. Bonnie was sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag. Woody looked at and shook him gently.

- Woody, Woody ...- whispered.

The cowboy was moved to the other side.

- Hmm? - growled accommodating new head on the pillow.

- I can not sleep .- Jessie said, turning to dust.

- Well, I do. Good night.

Jessie sighed.

- I want a ride.

Woody grunted again.

- Then go.

- How? Will you let me go out alone in the woods at night?

- ...Yes.

The cowgirl snorted and shook Woody with more strongly.

- Woody!

- Okay, okay! Now I get up.

Woody joined. He rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly.

Jessie smiled and jumped up. She headed for the exit. There was a small slit in the canvas open the "door" of the store.

- Come on! Hurry.

She went through the slit. Woody got up and stretched his arms.

- That cross ...- Woody mumured addressing the slit.

Slipped out and went with Jessie.

- Well, how and where to go to miss at this hour? - Asked in a bad mood.

- Stop complaining! Can not you see that night as pretty does? - Jessie said the starry sky.

- Oh, yes, beautiful. I can go back and sleep?

Jessie growled and grabbed Woody his arm.

- Go on, take a walk.

They began to walk through the lush forest. Jessie took a blue flower from the ground. Woody smiled.

As they walked they talked about silly and laughing. Jessie turned to grab the arm of Woody.

- I love going out with you.

Woody stopped short.

- Y-you and I do not go out.

- Ah, no?

- No.

- Well, I'd say we're the two together walk through the woods ...

- Yes, but not because it is an date.

- Why? Do you have a girl jealous of Bonnie's house or what?

- W-well ... no ...- stammered.

- So?

- I...I...

Jessie began to laugh.

- Relax, we can call it ... a "no date."

- A "no date"?

- Sure! Why not?

Woody raised an eyebrow.

- Because it is not logical.

Jessie rolled her eyes.

- To you nothing is logical.

- Okay, okay. It will be a "no date."

The cowgirl smiled and walked back leaving Woody

- Hey, wait! - Woody ran to catch up.

The two continued walking until you reach a large lagoon. The moon was reflected in the clear water.

Jessie looked in the lagoon. This was reflected in the water. Something touched her from behind.

- Aaah, you fall! - shouted Woody making a touching hint of pushing back with your hands.

- AAAAH! - Jessie quickly stepped back and embraced Woody. He started laughing.

- You should have seen her face! - Woody laughed nonstop.

Jessie left him and gave him a punch in the shoulder.

- Idiot! The shock almost killed me! - Again hitting him in the arm.

Woody stopped laughing and rubbed his shoulder and arm.

- Sorry, but acknowledges that was funny.

- No, it has been.

- Yes

- No.

- Yes

- No.

- Yes

- Yes

- No.

Jessie smiled victorious.

- Gotcha! .- began to laugh.

- There is no point, do you always do the same! - Woody complained.

- And you always fall.

Woody grunted and Jessie smiled again.

- I'll race you to the store!

- Okay, one...

- On three! - Jessie ran.

Woody chased.

- Hey! And the two what?

Jessie laughed and kept running.

Woody was chasing through the forest. Jessie accelerates a little, but Woody is nearby. He slowed to a stop. Jessie stopped cold and turned to him.

- What ...?- murmured Jessie to see Woody crouched looking down.

- Jess, come! - Woody screamed.

Jessie was worried. She ran to him and looked.

- What?

Woody said the floor.

- Look at that flower!

Jessie bent down a bit to look to the ground.

- Woody, there's no...

He turned to look when he saw that Woody was no longer beside him. Had run to the store. Jessie gave chase.

- That's not fair! You lied! - Shouted as he ran after him.

- First! - Woody said touching the trunk of a tree beside the tent.

Jessie was at the time and touched the trunk.

- You're a cheater!

- I...? That is...

Jessie crossed her arms over his chest.

- I swear I had a flower! The thing is I was very young ...

- Insurance...

They both laughed.

- Tomorrow we go home .- Woody said.

- I know, better to rest.

Jessie went to Woody and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

- Thanks for the best "no date" of my life .- smiled and went to the store.

Woody flushed.

- _"I have to have "no date" more often with Jessie..."- _put his hand to his cheek where a few seconds ago had been Jessie's lips.- _"Much more often..."_


End file.
